It is well known in the automotive engine art to provide solenoid actuated fuel injectors for controlling the injection of fuel into the cylinders of spark ignition engines, generally through intake manifold runners or intake ports of the cylinders. Generally, such injectors include a body having added internal and external components which are assembled and welded, brazed or otherwise sealed together to provide internal fuel passages for conducting fuel flow. In some designs, the actuating solenoid coil is exposed to fuel passing through the injector. Such injectors may also involve assembly of many small components housed within a body having an internal coil joined with a connector and enclosed by an overmolded protective material.
It is desirable to provide an injector having reduced complexity and assembly costs as well as improved protection against fuel leakage and coil failures.